fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Phoenician
The Phoenician people represent a civilization in the initial release of Civilization VII. They are led by the early king of the Tyrian city-state, Hiram. Historical Information The origin of the Phoenicians is thought to be the island nation of Bahrain. Phoenicia was a type of alliance of city-states in the region of the Levant. These city-states included the dominant city of Tyre, as well as others such as Byblos and Sidon. Phoenicia was thought to be home to prosperity and riches, including the wine which Phoenicia exported in great numbers. Phoenicia became a trading empire due to this; trade extended across the Mediterranean into Egypt, Spain, Greece, and more. Many Phoenician settlements had been inhabited for since the 3rd millennium BC. The Phoenicians expanded their territory vastly during their time; the settlement of Carthage in Africa was perhaps one of the greatest Phoenician cities. In the 300s BC, Phoenicia's mainland was conquered by Alexander the Great of Macedonia. Tyre was sieged, where 2,000 of its civilians were killed. Because of this, the Carthaginian Empire followed soon after the fall of Phoenicia, following in its footsteps with an empire centered around the Mediterranean Sea. Strategy Ability The unique ability of the Phoenicians is Written Alphabet. All trade routes with Phoenician cities provide +3 Science for Phoenicia, as well as +3 Gold. The other civilization involved in the trade route is provided with +2 Science but no boost in the Gold yield of the route. Trade routes with Phoenicia also provide slightly more tourism for the involved Phoenician cities than usual. The Phoenician alphabet is the oldest known alphabet. Due to Phoenicia's cultural influence and its status as a mercantile state, the alphabet spread quickly. In the classical antiquity, the Phoenician alphabet was the most prominent alphabet used in the world around the Mediterranean Sea. The alphabet was initially used for inscriptions of the Phoenician language, a Semitic language, although it was adopted by many other languages as well. The Hebrew and Aramaic alphabets are descendants of the Phoenician alphabet. Unique Unit The unique unit of the Phoenicians is the Hippoi. The Hippoi replaces the Galley, requiring the Sailing technology in order to be constructed. The Hippoi has a combat strength of 18, being considerably less than that of the Galley, but it has the opportunity to attack twice in one turn. However, the Hippoi can only attack two different units in one turn-- the same unit may not be attacked twice by the same Hippoi in one turn. "Hippoi" is a name given to ships used by the Phoenicians by the Greeks. Hippoi literally means "horses". This referred to the large ships that the Phoenicians used, being tub-shaped with the heads of horses on the end. Unique Tile Improvement The unique tile improvement of the Phoenicians is the Vineyard. The vineyard can be constructed after researching the Irrigation technology in the Ancient Era. Vineyards may only be built on Hill tiles with access to freshwater. Vineyards yield +2 Food and +2 Culture, but also provide a source of the Wine luxury resource. This allows Phoenicia to possess Wine without having access to a true Wine tile; furthermore, this can be traded away with other civs or kept to improve the Happiness in Phoenician cities. Phoenicians were known to have been wine traders. Large terracotta jars have been found in Tyre which likely were used for carrying great amounts of wine across the sea. They were known to have plotted vineyards across varied landscapes upon the Mediterranean where any could be placed. It is likely that Phoenicians introduced wine into parts of the world which still produce much of it to this day. Leader Hiram (1000 - 946 BC) is the leader of the Phoenicians. Hiram became king of the city of Tyre in roughly 980 BC. There are not many direct accounts of his reign, aside from what the Hebrew Bible has said about him. Hiram allied himself with Israel, ensuring King Solomon with access to Tyre's essential trade routes with Mesopotamia and the Mediterranean. Hiram also grew the city of Tyre to become the center of the Phoenician trading empire, and suppressed a rebellion at Utica, the first overseas colony of Tyre. Leader Ability Hiram's unique ability is called Growth of Tyre. Every fourth trade route slot opened up by Phoenicia provides the empire with a Settler. Furthermore, every luxury resource at the destination of a trade route coming from Phoenicia provides the Phoenician city with +0.25 Happiness. This gives Phoenicia major early-game bonuses for going for trade routes, and allows for less concern about Happiness in major cities. As mentioned, Hiram I contributed to the growth of Tyre in notable ways, expanding it to become a city-state in its own right, rather than a dependency. Under his reign, Tyre became the most important Phoenician city, passing the city of Sidon which had previously held this title. Traits *Preferred Religion: Judaism *Preferred Government: Communism *Disliked Government: Fascism *Preferred Victory: Domination *Historical Era: Ancient Era *Behavior: Financial / Protective *Disliked Behavior: Industrious *Geographic Group: Middle Eastern Cities Capital City: Tyre Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Byblos *Sur *Sydon *Gebal *Tripoli *Arvad *Beirut *Akko Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Baalbeck *Caesarea *Ugarit *Arwad *Arka *Kition *Karalis *Ziz Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Oea *Abyla *Malaca *Thapsus *Calpe *Gunugu *Thenae *Tipassa Category:Subpages Phoenician